Annabeths Last Words
by JadedEnvy4544
Summary: Annabeth is in love with Percy and he doesn't seem to care. He treats her horribly and she keeps going back to him. She doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. Can she fix everything before the end? Rated M for some disturbing material.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors_ Notes_**

_**I wrote this about my life and I'm using my experiences and focus them on the story. I hope you all like it! I'll try to add more chapters often. Please Review!**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Pain is all that wells up in my chest as I see him sit across the room from me, nect to Grover and Luke. He looks in my direction for a mear second before he rolls his eyes and looks away like I was beneath his social status. I was teary eyed in less than a second. He had that effect on me.

I tried to stop him, I really did but it seems that the more and more that I try the more he pushes me away. He tries to grab onto her, that girl who has made my life a living hell. All I wanted to do was grab him and tell him exactly how I feel, that I was sure that I was in love with him.

I rub my arms up and down and feel the cuts, the tiny bright red marks that cursed my entire body. The bruises that cursed my life and the bite marks that found prominence on my arms. I lowered my sweatshirt over them and looked at the ground. He stares at every other girl besides me; cause's me so much pain to know that we were once friends. Best friends in fact. We used to do everything together, but since he found out how I felt he ignores me like the plague.

Was it really that horrible for him to think for one second that we could be together if he would just open up to me? I stare across the room into his eyes for a second before breaking off and looking down and the blue dog tag on my next, Percy gave it to me.

I felt so insecure about myself nowadays. Felt that I could crumble away with a gentle blow of the wind. One push in this already cracked surface. My heart couldn't take another blow, but he doesn't care. He'll just keep on pushing me until I finally break down in front of him.

I remember when things used to be easier, when we could sit next to each other and hold hands on the beach and tells stories about our familys, but ever since Luke came around all he does is distance himself from me. I wanted to cry for hours, but I kept strong for my friends and then I would take it out on my own body. He makes me want to kill myself, and I've tried before.

It's not like anyone but Thalia would notice though. She's the only one that actually cares about me. Everyone else just pretends to so they can get the credit for "saving me from myself", and at one point I believed that they actually did care about me because I was so desperate for a friend, for someone who would listen to me.

My arm's hurt and all I can think about was him, his sweet voice the sea green eye's that pierced through even the most gruesome of moments. The smile that he shared with me in so many ways, the laugh that made me happy in just seconds. I used to have it all and then Luke came and I ruined it all.

Percy hated me after that, he makes me so mad, that even for that one second I'm so angry I'm vunerable and I turn to pain. I bleed to know I'm still alive.

I don't think he means it though. He used to be so sweet to me so nice, my only friend, but now we stand on opposite sides of the room and I can't even bare to look at him. All I have left are the sweet memories, the picture in my head of how it's supposed to be, the nightmares that keep me up every night and the scars all up my body.

Oh how I wish that he would give up on this fighting, and finally return to me and wrap his arms around me like he used to. Return the warming smile again.

Thalia sat next to me and put her hand on my thigh. I turned to her slightly not taking much notice while also not trying to look up even though it's burning in my head to see if he's still staring at me.

"You ok Annabeth?" Thalia say's with a worried expression painted across her face. I nod to her, and rest my head on her shoulder. She whispers some things to me like that it was going to be ok and that things were going to get better but how could she know that? She didn't know Percy like I did, he would never be my friend again and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't convince myself otherwise.

I let the tears run down my face for the first time in a long time. He pushed me away he calls me weird and disgusting and all I can do is go back to him because I love him with all my heart. What else can I do? Forget and move on? So not going to happen when I'm already this deep in pain and hatred.

I try to convince myself that I hate him and I'm successful at it for a few day's at most and then he comes around and try to smooth talk me and be nice and I actually fall for it. No matter how hard I try, I just keep running back to him whenever he wants me and I sit there and let him beat me up over something that I have no control over.

I love Percy Jackson and there is nothing that anyone can ever tell me that can convince me not Thalia, not Chiron, not even Luke..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was somthing huh? Please Review and let me know what you think! This is my first story and I'm going to try really hard to update every Saturday or so. Bye guy's!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

That night I returned home to an unforgiving family who hated every second that I was around them. Almost as if the very sight of me... No, the very sight of my arms wanted to make them run away, and I couldn't blame them I would run away too.

I walk into my room close the door and lock it closed. It had been so long since I cried. I wanted so badly too, but when I try to nothing comes out. The pain never leaves my body, and the scars are the constant reminders of the pain.

My hand searches for something in the dark, a knife, my knife. I stared down at the blade and into my reflection, but something caught my eye. My necklace's faded glow.

It took less than a second for the tears to start rolling down my cheeks. Percy was the only thing that was stable in my life. My dad left with my step mom and my real mother was no where to be found. Percy was the one to hold on to me when I cried to help me up when I fall. No one could ever replace that about him.

I used to think that it just bothers Percy and I started to hold things in and keep them from him. I wanted to let Percy know that he wasn't just there as someone for me to complain about things too. That's when Luke showed up.

I had known Luke for years before Percy even showed up, but Luke never really cared about me until me and Percy started getting closer to one another. That's when Luke took me aside one day and told me everything. That he wasn't just jealous of Percy, but that he wanted nothing more than to have me in his arms.

I was so desperate to have someone to hold onto. Another person I can tell everything too again and Luke just happened to fill the void for the time being. I felt so bad for using him and when he found out he started acting like Percy is, but coming from Percy everything hurt a lot more.

When Percy found out about me and Luke he was furious. He ignored all of my phone calls, told me to go off and be with Luke like the slut that I was. I remember that that was the night that everything went downhill.

The rest of it was a blur. I became so apathetic to everyone surrounding me. People tried to help by putting me and Percy in the same room but all I could do is grasp the blue dog tag on my next and let the tears roll again. Neither of us would say anything for what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minutes maybe five.

I sit on the floor up against my floor and look at my wrists and I feel like nothing could be worse than this feeling and that I couldn't believe what I was doing to myself but these feelings just got worse as I started to think again.

Thinking was never my friend.

"Annabeth," Said that all too familiar voice from behind my door.

"Percy..." I whispered before I got to my feet and thought about opening the door but then I thought about that all too perfect face on the other side. "What do you want?" I asked him in a snide tone, honestly I didn't want him near me, my emotions were running to high and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him at the moment.

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you." He said and the first thing that came to my mind was the pictures in my head about how everything is supposed to be ok. But I was wrong.

Oh boy was I wrong, this is only the beginning of what would be the worst year of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Well in this Chapter there are a few surprising twists in mind for Annabeth and Percy. **_

_**Hope you like it! Please Review! 3**_

_**-Jade**_

* * *

><p>Annabeths POV<p>

I heard my breath catch almost immediately. Percy for one was in my house again. I luxury I never once thought that would happen again. Two he wanted to speak to me, a rare on its own, well now it is anyway. Although the sensation of warmth immediately hit me when he spoke I felt scared that this was just another dream that he would be taken away from me the second that I started to get comfortable with the idea of him around me.

Then I thought about it some more. I wanted to open the door and just wrap myself in him, feel his strong masculine hands on the small of the back, holding me in a way that only he could. He made me feel safe.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I was strapped for words. Anything that I could choke out would have saved me. But my sensations of warmth and happiness soon disappeared as I felt the blood drip slowly down my arm and onto the floor. Slow painful drips, I forgot. I dropped the knife and I heard Percy gasp from outside.

"Annabeth? Annabeth answer me please." And the second that he said it my throat dried up completely. Any words that were in my head before, forming cruel unforgiving sentences were gone and the only things left in my heart were disappointment, anguish.

Tears ran down and splashed like puddles on the ground, mixing with the blood and making the little pool of blood that had formed start to grow in size but the color was still a crimson red. The pool got larger and larger with a little river starting to build and aim for the door.

Percy was still on the other side of the door, I could hear his breathing growing sharp and inpatient. His heart was thudding in his chest.

"Annabeth please." He said with compassion. It was that Percy that I missed. The one that would never yell at me like the one I'm so used to seeing sitting across the room from me with that smug expression on his face.

I gasped a little and watch the blood, growing closer to the door with ever second until finally it hit the crease where the door became a barrier. A barrier that kept apart two very different souls now. Two souls that are meant to spend every second together, to divulge into each other sense and learn everything that they can about the other.

My hand clutch the door knob so strongly that my fist had started to turn a bright red, but even that wasn't enough to keep his strong, warm hands from pushing the door wide open pushing me back and onto the ground. I hit hip first and began to weep and struggle with the pain. I pushed myself as far back as I could go,

He took one soild look at me and the knife. His eye's went wide in a rage. He came up to me and picked me off the ground. Feel his hands again made me go weak at the knees. I shuddered when they clutched me tighter and tighter.

His eye's burned into me, he started to shake his head at me. He was beyond pissed.

"Enough Annabeth! Do you really think this is going to help you?" He yelled and there was a long pause a silence. His sea green eye's were killer. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry.

"Percy..." I said as a small smile made its way across my face. But as fast as it had appeared it had vanished.

His face turned red from anger, and the power in his voice seemed to shake my entire room. He didn't care what happened to me as long as it didn't happen when he was there.

"Don't you dare do this to yourself again? Do you know how much other people worry about you? Do you?" This was a side of Percy that I had never seen. So much rage from this, it wasn't the normal Percy I had come to known... and love. His voice wasn't as sweet as candy and calming. His body became rigid and painful instead of relaxed and warming. This wasn't my Percy/

"Get off of me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pushing him off of me or ripping myself away from him with such force that he was knocked to the ground. I know instantly that that wasn't the best way to handle this.

He got to his feet and grabbed the dog tag around my neck. He ripped it off and threw it onto the ground, he grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me onto my bed.

"You want to sit in here and rot away then fine! Leave me out of this!" He yelled and he ran out the door.

The only thing that I had left to remember him by was that necklace and there it was lying on the ground broken probably beyond repair at this point. The room started to fade in a out slowly turn to a hazy blackness that sooner than expected engulfed my eyesight. I was gone for who knows how long.

I still think that I am gone. Never to return to my once happy self...

* * *

><p><em><strong>It seemed alot longer on my computer Oh well!<strong>_

_**Anyway my birthday is on Saturday and I don't know if I'll be able to update again until at least Monday!**_

_**Anywho! **_

_**Thanks for review my story I really appreciate it!**_

_**THANKS**_

_**-Jade**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes_**

**_I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated._**

**_I had a really bad Valentine's Day and I really didn't want to write._**

**_But don't worry you all read about it in a later Chapter. _**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_~Jade_**

* * *

><p>Annabeths POV<p>

When I woke up the next morning the only thing that made me move at all was the stickiness on my side. I turned slightly to see that my sheets were covered in still crimson blood. I closed my eye's for a few moments and then they snapped open when I heard a light rapping on my door.

"What?" I asked harshly covering myself in blankets to hide the bloodshed. I looked over at the clock. It was nearly noon. Last night when I passed around it was about nine. That was almost fifteen hours, but I still felt drained and mental exhausted.

The events from last night played in my head. His warm hands on my body and his face in front of mine. The yelling.. The blood. Nothing had hurt me this bad in a while. I was scared for school. What would he say to me? How would he react to this whole situation.

'Kill Me Now' I thought softly in my head. Nothing could be worse then this feeling, having him back then having in slowly and painfully ripped from my grasp. It would be fantastic if this could all be over with and if I never felt this way, but of course I had to feel like he was my everything. He was the only thing that kept me alive for the longest time.

In fifth grade before I moved here, to Percy I was bullied, by this very mean girl named Catherine. She would punch me and call me a bitch. Pretty hardcore for a fifth grader right? Well I didn't like her very much. So eventually I moved to here and Percy. I was quiet the first week at least before he came up to me and helped me with my fractions in sixth grade.

That was the start of the most amazing two years of my life. Me and Percy did everything together and I started to have feelings for him in seventh grade. I started to grow distant from him so he would never find out. Because then things would be ruined forever.

I started to become reckless. Despite the many warning from my friends and family I did what I wanted. I started to date strangers and kiss them in front of him like it was nothing. That hurt him.

I never wanted him to know and I never planned on telling him. I thought things would eventually pass. I told a few people so that I can get it out into the open and someone told him. That's when the pain started.

I couldn't help but cry at the painful memory of the last good time we had together. When we went upstate together on a field trip, he bought me a shiny blue dog tag. The same dog tag that he had ripped of my next the night before. I jumped out of the bed not caring if the person outside the door saw me or not. I grasped onto the dog tag on the floor and the tears started to pour out of my eyelids.

Enough was enough and I was weak enough as it was. I got to the door and I put my fist onto it. I heard breathing outside of the door. I didn't care. I opened the door quickly and pushed my step mother out of the way. I heard her gasp but I didn't care what she thought of me at this point. I needed my best friend back. I needed Percy to sit at my side and tell me everything was going to be ok.

I need the boy that stuck his neck out for me on a daily basis and protected me from bully's. I need the boy that actually cared about me and didn't say that things were just awkward now.

I need that boy not the monster that threw me last night.

I need MY Percy back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is kind of laid back I wrote it when I got home from school.<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**_

_**~Jade**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Notes_**

**_I'm sorry that this took so long to do. I got grounded and I had no internet access. _**

**_I'm really sorry._**

**_Tell me what you guy's think!_**

**_~Jade_**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

My head was buzzing with millions of possibilities, different way to get my Percy back into my arm's where I can hold him tight and never let him go. But ever time that one really crosses my mind and I get a hold on things they seem more and more out of reach. One of the m has me running into Percy at school in front of Luke and telling him everything, but Luke and Percy don't really talk besides eighth period. Another has Thalia dragging Percy somewhere and me showing up, but Percy would never in a million years go anywhere with Thalia.

The more I thought about formulating my master plot the more holes became ever present in my mind. I stopped, I had forgotten that I had been running, where was I? I looked around with an ever present frown when I discovered just exactly where I was. Of course I would've walked straight here with no stopping. No thinking about the hundreds of turns I would've taken, because this place was so easy to get to after the years of walking here again and again.

I didn't know where I should go at this point. I had already exhausted my mind with the many possible ideas each coming to a halt in my mind. I need Percy back. I crumple to my knees and land straight into a puddle. I try to stop the sobs, stop them from escalating into yells and screams of pain and anger.

I wanted to shout at the world and more importantly shout at him and tell him I hate him for making me this way, but he would just ignore it and wipe it off of him. He wouldn't care. I hear people passing my in the street and gasping as they walked by but no one even stopped to help me up, to ask if I was ok. I knew no one would help me, no one would come for me to help me up.

By this point my mother has already been in my room seen the blood on the floor and soaked into my sheets and mattress and of course she would has steam cleaned my carpet already and changed my sheets and flipped my mattress over so my father would think that I'm ok. That there was no reason to leave me on the side of the road, a broken child with no chance to survive. That much I respect and appreciate her for.

So I lay there, in the muddy, and now bloody water. I had long gave up on getting up and returning home to my father, where he would ask thousands of questions and probably threaten to leave me kick me out where I wouldn't be a disgrace to the family name, where I could leave my own sadistic problem away from him and his Oh So Perfect Life with his new wife and two other kids. Without me they probably would be the perfect family.

"Annabeth?" I hear a shocked voice above me. I remain silent for a few moments taking in the voice. There is only one voice that would have that much sincerity in it. Who would care that much, but it has been months since I've heard that voice. But I remain laying there not saying a word but looking at the concerned face above me. There sea green eye's breaking through the darkness with ease. The dark hair covering their face, I wanted to push their hair back and look deep into their eye's. The eye's that could bring me back to life.

I let my hand reach out involuntarily. Wishing that I could take it back but before I could he was already at my side clutching my hand and pulling me close. Felling his hands clutching my waist not in anger but in worry for caring. A smile instantly crossed my face, but that wasn't enough to keep me from blacking out again.

When I woke up I was laying on a couch, a sea green couch. The color of his eye's surrounding me was more than comforting, it was serene. I closed my eye's and within seconds I felt a hand on my side. It was warm and firm. I sighed when he tried to turn me around. I started to get up but I settled on sitting up. He instantly sits next to me and wraps his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair. My skin burning where his lips touched my neck. This moment could only be ruined by words. Which neither of us bothered to say. This was my Percy.

I wished this would stay like this forever but naturally I never get what I want. His mom came into the room holding tea on a plate. I loved Percy's mom. She was always happy and cheery and let me come over whenever I wanted no matter how late it was.

"Hello Annabeth. I hope your feeling better.." She said, her voice trailing off. Her eye's were filled with worry. I look at my arm's and see the blood wiped away. She must have been the one to clean me off, or I hope she was. My face took on a slight shade of red, but it quickly retracted into me as I think that she had never seen me like that. Never seen my true purpose for coming over in the late nights to lay in bed with Percy and cry for hours. She didn't know any of that.

That is what scared me the most in retrospect. The people like Percy's mom who have nothing but worry for me. Who care on such a level that even the slightest thing is enough to send them into a panic. Is that how Percy is? Is that why he yelled at me last night. I though he wanted nothing to do with me but here he is clutching my hand tightly and leaning with his head on his shoulder.

Percy's mom placed the glasses on table in front of us. I look up at her and her eye's are pouring into me and with my free hand I reach out to her and she take's a position next to me on the couch. She clutches my other hand. This is my family. Not the monsters that are placed in my home. The father who is willing to give away his only daughter to maintain his perfect family intact.

I let soft tears run down my cheek but there was a smile on my face. I never wanted to leave here. Never wanted to leave the family who has always held me up. Held me above the standard of the normal girls. Then I think about how the boy who is attached to my hand right now, is the same boy that ignore the very sight of me only yesterday. But then I wonder what was going through his head. Why he was acting the way he was. But that is more questions for a different day. The only thing that I can focus on today is the sensation that is overwhelming me. The feeling that I'm being loved.

I let go of Sally's hand. She looks at me and then I look at Percy, she understands that I need a few minutes alone to talk to him. She get's up and without a word she heads up to the stairs and probably to bed.

"Percy.. I." I started and his head shot up, staring at my eye's and his are full of worry. I'm silent, the words just wont go come out. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me on to his lap. I let more tears come out and he nuzzles his way back onto my neck. I started to laugh and he look at me. He smiled, It was a pure and amazing smile. Something I haven't dreamed of seeing on him.

And then what happens next I had no control over. I looked deep into his eye's and both of our expressions dropped. He leaned close to me and I did too. His lips felt hot on mine, but so gently. He caressed my hair and kept me close. This moment that I held so dear in my dreams had finally became a reality. I never wanted it to end but everything eventually has to end.

Everything has an end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

**_I hoped you like the little twist in their relationship. _**

**_What do you think should happen next!_**

**_~Jade_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note_**

**_I'm sorry that it has been so long. I'm not going to lie and say that I was busy with school because I wasn't in all honesty I had lost the will to write this story because It was bringing up memories of a happy time. _**

**_But then I remebered why I wanted to write this in the first place was so that I can get past everything and move on.  
>So please don't be mad at me because I am a complete ass for leaving you hanging for so long.<em>**

**_Don't hate me. I'll update again as soon as possible._**

**_You have my word._**

**_I promise_**

**_~Jade_**

* * *

><p>The sweet and strong sensation that started in my stomach was now formed around my entire body. Nothing could tear me away at this point, nothing was going to show me that I didn't belong with him now. Warm, firm arms clutched my shoulders solidly holding me in an unbreakable lock.<p>

The events that were running in and out of my brain at this moment were so pure and happy that not a single depressing thought had crossed my mind. I thought about my Percy, about how we would be able to grow old together now, how we would be able to finally be together in a peaceful co-existence, because now we can both survive and thrive off this feeling of warmth.

Percy's sea green eyes opened up and he pulled back from me. He opened his mouth slowly to talk. There was pain in his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek. My throat became increasingly dry. I didn't want to see him cry. I stroked the tear off of his face and he smiled grabbing my hand.

"I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you one thing." he started to say, his eyes still closed. "I promise you that you won't have to face them alone. Not anymore." He said to me and my face was beaming with a bright unmistakable smile.

A tear started to roll out of my eyes. "You stayed, even when I tried to push you away, you never really left me. I don't know what made you stay with me, but I'm glad your here." he continued on without letting me respond to his previous statement, which made me happier than anyone else could have made me at that moment.

"I'm here because I know how happy we can make each other. I know I don't want anyone else but you. I never will, it will always be you." I said to him with tears running down my cheeks. He may never understand how much I love him. He may never understand that I will never leave him, and he may never understand how fast my heart races when I see him, but he will understand one thing and that is that I will never leave him, no matter how mad I am at him at the moment.

I grabbed onto him and pulled him close to me, wrapping him my arms and holding on tightly. Percy had started to nuzzle his was back into my hair and neck, slowly stroking it. Neither one of us wanted to break this moment of bliss.

Just at that moment Sally had walked back into the room, her eyes filled with tears. Maybe she had known all along my feelings for her son were real, that I wouldn't give up until he was mine. More tears streamed down her face, but she looked happy. I got up off of Percy's lap and made my way over to her, grabbing her hands in my own and pulling her into a hug.

A sharp gasp had come out of her mouth before she proceed to pull my into a massive hug and hold on tight, whispering in my ear ever so slightly.

"Welcome home Annabeth." She whispered into my ear. Percy came up from behind me and kissed the back of my neck. My body shuddered at the feeling. This family was so full of love and understanding for me, there was no judging me because of my past and because of what my arms looked like. In this house, I wasn't a freak, I was me.

Tears streamed down my face, feeling the warmth and promise of my family, a chance to be happy. Percy grabbed onto my hand that was now free from Sally's grasp. He grabbed me away from Sally and led me upstairs.

"Percy...Where are we going?" I asked him in a petite and quiet tone. So quiet that it sounded almost non-existent. He looked back at me and smiled, a sweet smile that was almost in perfect contrast with his sea green eyes.

"You'll see. It's something special I've been working on for you.." He said with a almost embarrassed tone in his voice as his once snowy white features were now turning a slight shade of pink. He looked away from me and then towards the hallway, where we continued to walk.

Finally, we reached a door that had a owl on it. My eyes flickered to Percy's for a moment and then back to the door. My mouth gapped open in surprise. If this really was what I thought it was...

His hand went to the door knob and he slowly turned it, leaving my brain filled with suspense.

"Annabeth..." He started. "My mom and I both thought that this was completely appropriate for you." He finished and with that he swung the door open to reveal a bedroom fit for a queen. I hesitated for a moment in the doorway, looking in. It really was perfect.

I was speechless, my mouth was still open wide, and my hand still had a firm grasp on the boy next to me. I started to cry again as I moved forward towards the bed and towards the books, towards everything in this room. Who deserved a room like this?

I stopped and sat on the bed, feeling the material of the comforter and the pillows. I closed my eyes and smiled. Percy came and sat next to me, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing tightly.

"Do you like it?" He said in a worried tone. I looked at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

There was no need for words in this situation. I looked at him and leaned in to him, laying my head on his shoulder and rubbing his knuckles.

"It's perfect.:" I whispered to him. I heard him sigh in relief. Why had he done this for me? Why had he taken his own time and made something for the girl that he ignored in school, but once they were out of school he was always worried about her.

Suddenly there was fear in my heart. Why? Why had it been so hard to see this all before. He only cares when no one else is around. He doesn't want to be seen with the broken girl with scars on her arms. I wiggled out of his hold and got up and went for the door. I looked back at him, that was a big mistake. My next words shocked me for years to come.

"Why did you do this for me? Why do you care about he broken girl? Why is it that you ignore me in school and then I show up broken on the side of the road in a bloody puddle and you're there to save me?" There was no answer that came, which only confirmed my fears. That he didn't care, but I did.

I didn't want my heart to give out on my again, but it would. I left the room without another word, and when I reached the front door, there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sally, her face full of concern.

"Did you like the bedroom? Percy spent months on it, trying to make it perfect for you. " she started, there was a long pause in the air before she continued to speak. " He really does care about you. He may have a funny way of showing it at the time, but he does. I promise you that." She said before I gave a hard look into her eyes and the now tear filled boy at the top of the stairs.

"I should be getting home to my family now, Mrs. Jackson. Thank you for helping me." I said, and then I left without another word. I left a perfect household and a chance to actually be happy, for a family who hates me and wants nothing to do with me all because I was scared to get hurt again. All because I knew I was going to get hurt again. I was right though. I did get hurt. Worse than I could have ever imagined.

It is impossible to tell whether or not I was hurt more physically or mentally, but I was hurt, and that is the only thing that I can be certain of in the next couple of weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hey guys I'm back! I tried to update a little faster than last time. On of the recent reviews really hit home with me and I want to say thank you to thrapter and PercabethWillPrevail**_

_**Thanks to all of you that reviewed the story!**_

_**Lemme know what you think Review!**_

_**~Jade**_

* * *

><p>There was more than fear in my heart, there was more than just a sharp pain in my chest. Things were moving to fast for me to get a grip on it. The sweet sensation of a kiss, was more than I could have ever hoped for. I ran as far as I could in that short amount of time, going wherever my legs could take me. My clothes were soaking wet from the rain, stained from the mud that was splashing up as my feet crashed down into the puddles in front of me.<p>

I couldn't go home, my parents would be mad at me, and I couldn't go back to Percy's, too many emotions where running through my head right now. Pain, fear, hopelessness, almost everything that would cause a person to lose their minds. Too much.

If I could change this all, go back in time and fix the first mistake, I would in a heartbeat. My heart was beating faster with every second, pulling me towards the point where I need my blade, need the warmth of the blood to secure my own feelings and bring them back under lock and key. My mind was spinning faster and faster, holding my arms close to my body as I ran. This is was all too much, I couldn't take it anymore. Anymore thoughts and I was going to lose it... and sure enough, I fainted.

My head was spinning towards the ground, I could feel the wind blowing in my hair, I was rushing downwards, closer to the ground, closer. I'm falling, farther and farther to the ground. I hope, no I wish that I would hit the ground and this all, it would be painless at the rate that I was falling, it would all be over within a few seconds. Nothing could make me happier than a death. Who would honestly be hurt from it?

My father wouldn't miss me, he would be glad to get rid of the person who was keeping his family from being perfect. My step-mother wouldn't miss me, she may shed a few tears, she may be sad but she would get over it. She would be more than happy to not have to clean my blood out of the sheets. My brother would have all my parents attention, not that they don't already. Everyone would be much better without me around.

I'm fifty feet from the ground, the blood was pounding in my ears, the sound of the rain was muffled out.

Twenty-five feet from the ground... I've lost all feeling from my toes to my head, the pounding my numbing me.

Ten feet... I was almost there almost about to leave this world for good, there was nothing to think about now. I was numb completely through.

Five... there was a piercing silence. No noise. Everything was going in slow motion, the anticipation of impact was more than comforting. And then everything changed. The sky turned blue, the grass turned greener, but everything below me was black.

Two... The things that I was going to miss out on. The people I would miss, the people who needed me just as much as I needed them.

'Thals, please don't hate me...' I thought to myself.

"Oh Annie, I don't hate you, but I need you, don't leave me." said a voice off to the side. My head shot off to the side and I saw Thalia with her hand outstretched towards me. "Don't leave..." She said again. I reached a quickly as possible, but I wasn't fast enough.

Crash... Zero feet from the ground.

"Annie..." said a voice in a soft whisper. "Annie... Come on, wake up Annie." said the voice again. I stirred softly and opened my eyes slowly avoiding the first light to hit my eyes. In front of them started to form the outline of my best friend in a white room, making her black hair stand out even more. Her electric blue eyes were piercing into mine. "Good morning Annie." She said in a whisper.

"Thals?" I said in a mumble. "Where am I?" I said rubbing my eyes in circles, trying to regain the little ounce of composure that I had on myself. The dream came flooding back to me all at once. I shot forward, almost instantly regretting it. A pain shoot through my back and head. I screamed in pain and slammed back into the pillow holding onto my skull.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Annie... Relax... Please" she said rushing over to my side and placing her hand on my shoulder to hold me down. Pain shot through me once again, I bit back the scream.

"Thals! Why am I here?" I started to struggle underneath her grasp. Fighting to get free, but she held me down tightly.

"Stop!" She said pushing me down once more. That silenced me the pain was horrible. It was all too much. "They found you passed out on the side of the road in the rain!" She started to raise her voice, tears starting to stream down her face. "You have no idea how worried we were about you!" She said hitting my arm fiercly. "It took eight people to find you Annie... You have no idea how worried we were... We thought you... We thought you..." She trailed off, the tears were choking her this time.

"I'm here Thals." I started to her. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. I promise." I said grabbing for her hand. Her tears cut off and she looked at me and put on the same smartass look that I always got from her.

"You better not..." she said finally. "I'll find you if you do..." she finished off. It just hit me then, that if something did happen to me. That people might actually be scared for me. Scared to lose me forever. There was a knock at the door, Thalia turned to door as got up to walk. She turned to me at the last second. "Sorry Annie." She said just as she opened up the door, and in walked the boy with the sea green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's Last Words  
>Chapter 8<p>

All the emotions that I held back, all the emotions that I promised that I would lock away forever came rushing to the front of my mind. I was trapped, unable to think about anything other than the boy with the sea green eyes in front of me.

A tear rolled down my cheek, my face hard and still, no emotion showing at all. I looked out the window and toward the baby sky, not a single cloud adorned them. I swung my legs out over the bedside and stumbled over to the window. I opened it slowly and felt the warm breeze hit my face.

Percy stumbled forward slowly. I shoot him a fearful look, his face wrinkled with pain.

"Go away..." I said evilly towards him. He backed up slightly with a still look of pain on his face. He shook his head and walked forward to me and pulled me into tight hug, my arms pinned to my side. I growled into his ear. "Get...Off...Me...NOW!" I screamed as I pushed him off of me and on to the floor. He backed up away from me and bumped into Thalia's feet.

I looked at her in disgust. "How dare you bring him here!" I yelled at her as I turned to my machines and pulled the wires out of my arms so I could get closer to her. The machines started beeping loud in my ears, deafening me almost instantly. My heartbeats was already pounding in my ears. Thalia backed up against the wall Percy still on the floor beside her. I walked close to her and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders.

"To think that I actually regretted wanting to die because of you.." I said as I pushed off of her and towards the door, neither her or Percy dared to move. I slammed the door shut behind me. No one stopped me as I made my way to a supply closet. I locked myself in there and sat down next to mops and buckets.

"I want to die..." I whispered to myself in the dark as I slammed my fist into the wall. A small razor blade and pills landed in my lap. I gulped hard, it was all to tempting for me, death was such a sweet solution. I bit my lip until it bled and cried my eyes for a while, I slowly became numb, forgotten to the world for what seemed like hours. I picked up the razor blade in my lap and flipped it around a few times before laying it across my wrist. Another slow tear fell down my cheek when I heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth!" said a husky voice full of pain. "Annabeth please tell me your in there!" I didnt answer him at first and I thought about it.  
>"Annabeth Chase! Get out of the closet!" he yelled as his fist came down on the door.<p>

"What the fuck do you want? Can't I die in peace?" I said sarcastically. I heard anger starting to surge out of him.

"What the hell did you do to yourself!" He screamed across the doorway.

"Nothing yet dumbass! But leave me alone so I die, no one cares about me anyway so what's the point of evening living anymore!" I yelled, more tears streaming down my face. He slammed his fists on the door.

"Annabeth! Of course people care about you!" he yelled once again.

I started to laugh. "My ass.." I whispered to myself. Percy started to yell once again but his words seemed so far away from existence. Then there came a whisper.

"Annabeth Chase, listen to me will you?" he started to say as he backed away from the door and clear his voice. "Annabeth Chase! I am and always will be forever in love with you!" he yelled to the entire hospital floor. I was speechless, unable to make coherent words in my brain. 'He just...' I thought.

I always wanted him to say he loved me, I wanted him to scream it to the world and prove the one thing that I always thought of him to be wrong, and he just did. I got up off the floor and unlocked the closet door in front of me, slowly opening it to face the boy with the sea green eyes. His face was stained with tears and his arms were at his side in fists.

"Percy" I said with tears streaming down my face. I clutched the razor blade tightly in my hand, causing my hand to trickle down with blood. He looked down at my hand for a moment before bringing his gaze back up to mine. I shifted awkwardly on my feet.

"I love you." He whispered slowly to me. "I know I haven't it showed it to you that often and I know that you have no reason to feel the same way after how I've treated you for so long, but I love you Annabeth Chase, and I always will." he said out loud. If there was any doubt in my mind of his feelings they were completely washed away when he walked forward and wrapped me in his warm strong arms once again. "I promise." he whispered into my ear. I shivered at his words. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." I whispered back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. I heard a few claps in the background I turned my head over to face the noise and there was Thalia leaning against the wall.

"About damn time" Thalia said jokingly. I laughed and kissed Percy on the cheek and smiled as a small blush formed on his face.

"I'll always love you." he whispered again as his soft lips brushed mine ever so gently before creating the most perfect moment in all my life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I've done anything with this story, but I felt very reluctant to finish it.**_

_**This story has been a huge part of my life and me growing up.**_

_**I am much happier now then when I started this, and trust me. **_

_**I have found my Percy,**_

_**The one person I love more than anything else in the world, and I'm pretty sure their reading this and have followed this story for a while.**_

_**Slightly unaware of their role in my life.**_

_**I may be writing a much longer sequel to this story. Let me know what you think ok? Review! **_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**~Jade**_

* * *

><p>AWL: Epilogue<p>

It had been almost six years since that day in the hospital, since the day Percy had told me he loved me and wrapped me in his arms and made me feel safe once again. Now I stand here, in a long white flowing wedding gown, about to walk down the aisle and marry my faithful prince.

After that day, my life pretty much did a 180. I moved out of my parents' house, respectfully asking them first. Although my father was glad to see me go, there was a glint of sadness in his eyes that I haven't seen for years. My step-mother smiled and gave me a large hug, urging me to come back and visit every once and a while, while my brother had already taken the liberty of moving everything out of my room and into Percy's car.

Percy waited outside that day, he had told me that the sight of my family would make him want to punch holes in the wall, and he seriously wanted to yell at my father; I couldn't blame him.

The move wasn't as quick as we had hoped it to be, a few complications with the car, but Percy's mom was extremely excited to see me walk through the door, greeting me with open arms and blue pancakes. It was always strange that whenever she could she make everything blue, she once told me that it was a sign of freedom to her, explaining all about Gabe, but I already knew about him, Percy told me.

The days soon became quicker and the school year passed into summer, and soon came graduation. Throughout the rest of high school he had never left my side, he never abandoned me like he did in the past. I smiled lightly at the thought, pat down my dress in spot and adjusting my hair. I took a deep breath and fast forward in my mind.

It was February 13th, Percy and I went for a walk at the park by the lake. We walked hand and hand, smiling and feeding the ducks with old bread. Percy had stopped me and brought me closer to the water.

"Annabeth?" He said in a small whisper. I looked at him and tilted my head slightly to the side.

"Yes Percy?" I said, turning my head back and looking towards the water, the sun was just setting down, creating a purplish blue in the sky. I smiled again, I felt completely free from my demons. I hadn't wanted to die; I had wanted to create the small red slashed across my skin. I had found my peace in the arms of my prince.

"Annabeth… this isn't exactly easy to say…" I turned to him quickly, my heart was sinking. 'Was… was he finally sick of me?' I thought to myself. All the thoughts of my bad self-esteem was threating to creep up on me.

"P-Percy…" I stuttered lightly, frowning at him. He picked his head up and looked at me… Suddenly his face changed, almost as if it was dawning on him what my head was thinking.

"No! No no no no no! That's not what I meant no!" He started waving his hands around like he was trying to kill a mosquito. I smiled a little and laughed, my moods really did change quickly enough, he really seemed to be the only one capable of doing that though.

"Then what is it Seaweed Brain?" I asked with a tiny tiny smile. His face grew red and he looked down, reaching back and scratching the back of his head. He slowly got down on one knee and looked up at me. My heart stopped.

"W-Will you m-marry me?" He said stuttering, my face turned red and I fell to my knees looking at him. I couldn't feel my heart beating, and I swear I was about to cry. I suddenly smiled and launched forward to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"O-Of course I will." I said through the tears that were now falling down my face. He rubbed my back and sat back, pulling me into his lap.

"I love you Annabeth…" He whispered into my ear, making me jump slightly. I made a small noise and snuggled into his neck.

"I love you too…" I said softly. "Forever." I whispered. I felt his body tense up too, then relaxing and continuing to rub my back.

"And Always" He replied.

The moment was perfect. The wedding preparations had begun right away, Percy's mom had decided to help, and I swear everything was blue; my wedding dress even had tints of blue in it. I didn't mind, I loved the color blue almost as much as I loved the sea green of that boys eyes.

I took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door; I nodded and walked over opening the door. It was my father, and step mother. I took a step back, I hadn't invited them…

My father put his hands up and looked at me. "Just saying hello to the bride and we'll be on our way. We don't mean to intrude." He said lightly. I felt bad for him, for the first time in a while. It had been six years since we last spoke, he had grown thin and his hair was gray and short. My step mother looked no better, he hair thin and her face darker and thicker. I tilted my head at them.

"Will you stay for the ceremony?" I asked politely, I had no more fights to pick with that man.

"If you wouldn't mind too much, I would be thrilled to." He said looking down, wringing his hands slightly before looking back up at me.

I paused, and then took a deep breath. "Well, I do need my father to walk me down the aisle don't I?" I said closing my eyes. I heard him gasp slightly.

"I… I would be honored too." He said with a small laugh and nodded my head, opening my eyes to look at them.

"Ok, ok. Sappy time is over, I need to get ready. I'll be out in five minutes ok?" I said to them as they turned around and walked towards the door and too the gazebo out back. You see, Percy and I refused to get married in a church; we simply weren't those kinds of people. So we're having a nice backyard wedding, right behind Percy's house.

I took a deep breath and started to close the door, when there was a push on it from the outside.

"Come on Come on! No shutting the door on the maid of honor!" yelled a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that matched her dressed perfectly. I smiled and opened the door, within seconds I felt her arms wrap around me. "You'll be fine ok?" She said reassuring me.

I nodded and she let me go. "Come on Annie, its time." She said, I blushed a little and followed her to the doors that lead outside. The glasses on the doors were covered so that no one could see me and I couldn't see out. I took a deep breath and backed up as everyone else lined up in front of me, Nico and Thalia, Juniper and Grover, Clarisse and Chris.

We had all become pretty close over the past few years, so these are the people that I feel truly comfortable with. I took another deep breath as they started walking out, it was almost my turn and I was starting sweat. I walked forward and they closed the door in front of me. There was a pause and everyone turned to talk to each other, and Percy's mom came next to me.

"Are you ready to go? Your father is waiting in the next room; I'll go get him ok?" She said lightly, pulling me into a hug. "Welcome to the family." She whispered.

She walked away from me and into the next room, retrieving my father. He walked up to me and outstretched his arm. I looped mine in his and smiled. "You look beautiful." He said to me.

I blushed again. "T-Thanks Dad." I said looking down. He looked at me, and the doors in front of me began to open. I gulped and looked forward, trying to smile. I was nervous and I could feel my hands start to sweat. I looked around and instantly found the sea green eyes in the crowd. I felt calm, and relaxed. My father began to urge me forward as the music started to play. I began to walk, never taking my eyes off of him.

He smiled and outstretched his hand as we came closer to him, my father was first to take it. Looking into Percy's eyes and nodding. "Take good care of her ok?" He said. Percy nodded and shook my father's hand. He then turned to me and took mine gently, leading me forward towards the gazebo. We faced the priest and he smiled.

"I am correct to say that these too have prepared their own vows?" We both nodded. "Well then, Percy…" He said, we smiled and faced each other and he looked at me.

"Annabeth… We've known each other for almost ten years now. I know I wasn't always who you thought I should be, and I know I've hurt you in ways no one should ever be hurt before, but I love you, and I always have loved you. Years ago when we were still in school, I remember the day hearing that you passed out and you were in the hospital, I remember feeling the terror that I had hurt you, and that it was all my fault. So I ran to you and got intercepted by Thalia over there. She yelled at me for a while and told me that it was my fault, and you know what I believed her, but I told her the same thing I'm about to tell you." He said pausing to catch his breath and to look at me. "Since the day I met you, I wanted to be with you, I wanted to kiss your scars away and make things better for you. But I never knew how. I only thought I would make it much worse for you. So when you came to me I could never refuse, I let you lay in bed with me and I would hold you all night and keep away the nightmares, I would whisper in your ear and tell you I would make everything ok again, but then school would come the next day and I would treat you like an outcast. And that was never right, and that isn't the actions of someone who loves you." He squeezed my hands lightly. "But I do… I do love you, more than anything else in this world I swear that I love you." He said as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. I let go of his hand for a moment to wipe the tears away.

"I know Percy. I know." I said gently. Putting a hand on his cheek and rubbing it lightly. I knew he felt horrible about what he did but it's the past, and we're better now. I smiled slightly and grabbed his hand again. "Percy…" I paused as he turned his head to look up at me. "Percy, since the day we met, I knew I loved you. I knew I was going to be sucked into you, whether for the good or for the bad I knew it was going to happen." I smiled at him. "You did hurt me back then, but you also kept me safe, and the hurt… I've let go of… But I want you to know this." I reached out my hand and touched his chest where his heart is. "This right here is what I love. The kindness in your heart and the loyalty you have to your friends. The fact that you would do anything and everything for a friend that needs you. I feel in love you for that, and everything after." I looked down and grabbed his hand again. "My soul has been intertwined with yours. And I will be here for you through everything that you ever need me for. I will help you carry yourself through the bad times, and through the great." I let go of his hands again and patted my stomach. "And your son too." I said smiling. His face grew wide with shock. I hadn't exactly told him yet, but he knows now. He smiled wide, and looked at me. I nodded. "It's true." I said.

The priest smiled at the two of us and bowed his head. We took each other's hands once more and looked at the priest. "Do you Percy take Annabeth to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said smiling wide and blushing, taking the ring from out of his pocket and putting it on my finger. I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"Annabeth." The priest continued. "Do you take Percy to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said as I took the ring from Thalia and slid it on his finger. He looked at me and we both took deep breaths. The priest looked at both of us.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said joyfully. My heart stopped, Percy put his hand on my cheek and leaned in a little. I closed my eyes and felt the heat of his lips once more on mine. I let out a small noise and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands now around my waist pulling me closer. There were cheers erupting all around us, clapping and screaming, but I couldn't hear them. I could only hear three things.

My heartbeat, Percy's heartbeat, and the heartbeat of our baby boy, kicking away in my stomach.

So these are my last words. My last words as Annabeth Chase, and the start of the story of Mrs. Annabeth Jackson.


End file.
